


The lucky one

by Drachenfee



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Consensual, D/s, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Goldgraves, Mentor/Protégé, Mild Humiliation, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Spanking/Caning, also a little aftercare, because i'm a slut for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenfee/pseuds/Drachenfee
Summary: Goldgraves smut. Title has next to nothing to do with content. Basically: Tina has been a bad girl, Mr. Graves is going to teach her a lesson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is established relationship, D/s smut including a little spanking and a little caning and a little aftercare. Oh, and sex! 
> 
> I love comments, kudos feed my muse, too. English is my second language, there is likely spelling and grammar mistakes that I'll be embarrassed about tomorrow. Feel free to point them out, I don't mind (actually I'm grateful, and will happily edit them out).

“Would you like to tell me what the fuck you were doing?”

Mr. Graves’ voice was a low purr, right in her ear. She felt his lips move against the shell, and shuddered slightly in delicious anticipation of what was to come. But her mouth remained closed, stubbornly refusing to answer the question.

“What’s wrong, Goldstein? Don’t you have any lengthy excuses to bore me with?” he murmured sarcastically.

She carefully shook her head, not daring to speak. She was standing in his dimly lit office, in front of his desk. He’d called her in just as she was trying to leave. It had been just her and Jauncey, and they’d just been walking out the door to the outer office when he had called her name. She knew then, that she’d been caught, knew what the rest of her evening would bring.

“Huh, looks like I’ll have to teach you some manners then,” he growled, grabbing her neck with one hand and shoving her into the corner by the door. Her nose touched the cold wall a moment later. “Stay,” he said, as he quickly reached for the hem of her skirt and tucked it into her belt. She felt her face grow hot, and closed her eyes in humiliation. A moment later his fingers hooked themselves into her panties.

“No, please—,“ she weakly protested. Her hands moved on their own, trying to stop him. A second later her arms were jerked over her head, wrists tied together with a black cord that vanished somewhere in the gloom of the ceiling.

“You know, I was going to do this quickly, I have better things to do after all than seeing to your... _training_ ,” there was a dangerous undertone in his voice that made her whimper, “but you just changed my mind, Goldstein.”

He yanked her panties down to her knees.

“I’m sor—,” she started to whisper.

“Do I need to gag you, too?” he threatened.

She quickly shook her head. A moment later, she heard his steps move away from her, followed by the creak of the leather chair, and the rustle of parchment. Then she felt a surge of his magic across her breasts - instantly hardening her nipples - and her blouse tore open sending the tiny buttons flying. A tearing noise and her bra was cut apart between the cups.

“Nose and nipples against the wall. If I have to repeat myself, you’ll regret it,” he sounded almost bored as he said it. The scratching of a quill filled the room.

Tina quickly obeyed. She wasn’t entirely sure how long she stood there, shivering as the cold wall made her nipples so hard they hurt. She could feel moisture building between her legs and longed to rub her thighs together to ease the throbbing she felt in her clit. She moved the slightest bit, just to ease the discomfort a little. The reaction was immediate. The rope around her wrists pulled her up sharply so she was balancing on her toes, her nipples scraped against the wall, sending a sharp wave of arousal straight to her clit. A second later a stinging hex connected painfully with her butt.

She gasped.

“Did I say something about you being allowed to move?” Graves asked coldly.

Tina shook her head.

“Then how about you don’t,” he suggested, “unless you want me to petrify you of course. That can be arranged.”

She shook her head again. Painfully aroused now by his threats, and the rope, and his voice, and the cold wall. She couldn’t see him in her position. But she knew he was watching her, the scratching of the quill had stopped even before she had foolishly moved her legs. The silence stretched and filled the room, until only her rapid breathing could be heard. Tina could feel her legs shaking. Her fingers were curling around the rope holding her up. Tears were stinging at the corner of her eyes. If he didn’t release her soon, she’d have to...

His chair creaked as he got up. She focused on his slow steps moving towards her, in an effort not to blurt out her safe word as the pain of her strained muscles drowned out the pleasure she’d felt at the humiliation and his whispered threats. He came to stand behind her, so close she could feel the scratch of his trousers against the soft, naked skin of her ass. He leaned in and gently ran his tongue over the shell of her ear, drawing a moan from the depths of her throat.

“Ready to talk now?”

She nodded. A moment later she sighed in relief, as the rope slackened and she felt herself fall back against him. For a moment he held her, her back cradled against his chest, arms wrapped around her waist, hands gently splayed against her sides. She felt a soft brush of his lips against her shoulder; the gentle sign of affection calming her, reminding her that they were only playing. Then he stepped away, using the rope still wrapped around her wrists to pull her around and lead her back to the desk.

“Now, what was it I wanted you to tell me again?” he paused, then stepped closer until they were practically nose to nose, “Oh yes... what the fuck where you doing?”

“I...,” she lowered her eyes, staring at his tie pins to escape the quiet fury in his eyes. “I was just... talking to—“

“ _Talking_?” He growled, grasping her hair and yanking her head up. “Is that what you kids call it these days?”

“I didn’t mean to—“

“You really think,” his eyes were boring into her, “that I actually belief that you weren’t flirting with another man _on purpose_?”

She swallowed hard then whispered, “I’m sorry, Mr. Graves, Sir.”

“No, you’re not,” he whispered back, his breath ghosting across her lips, “but you will be.”

Tina shuddered at the dark promise. He again stepped away from her, heatedly running his eyes over her body, taking in her rapidly rising and falling breasts and the torn remnants of her blouse and bra. Then his eyes slipped, wandering over her tied wrists, her skirt and lower to her panties that had slipped and were now hanging around her ankles. She was throbbing with want as she watched his slow perusal of her body. Her own gaze fell to the bulge in his trousers, and she licked her suddenly dry lips.

He nodded towards her panties, “Step out of those!”

She obeyed immediately, then stood still as he quickly undid her skirt and let go of it so it pooled around her feet. Then he stepped behind her and guided her around his desk, till she was standing between it and his chair.

“Bend over,” he muttered in her ear.

Blushing furiously she obeyed, placing her elbows on the desk, displaying her backside for him.

“Legs apart,” he kicked at her ankles to make a point. “Hmmm... almost ready,” he muttered, causing a flutter of excitement in her lower belly. Then his magic tore along her arms, ripping the fabric of her sleeves, so he could remove her blouse. Her bra fell off her a moment later. He shoved both to the floor.

Tina shivered, and looked cautiously over her shoulder. He was standing behind her, still immaculately dressed, taking her in.

“Tell me, Goldstein,” he said slowly, as his hand moved between her legs, fingers gently rubbing along her lower lips, making her gasp, “what excites you most?”

He leaned over her, placing one hand at the small of her back to hold her down; the wet fingers of the other slowly trailed down her spine starting at the back of her neck.

“Is it my attention? You could earn that in other ways. You don’t have to be a bad, little girl,” he slowly rubbed his growing erection against her ass as he spoke.

Tina whimpered, as arousal flooded her again, and tried to press back against him, but his grip on her was too strong.

“Is it the humiliation,” he whispered, following his hand with his lips, licking away her juices, “knowing I can do things to you, make you do things, you’d never want anybody to see, especially me?” Again, he slowly ground himself against her.

“Please,” she moaned.

He chuckled softly. “Is it my authority?” he continued, pulling away from her suddenly, drawing a disappointed moan from Tina. “Does following my orders get you off, little girl?”

A sharp smack rang through the room, as his hand connected with her ass. Tina sucked in a breath, as the sting spread across her skin, already sensitized by the hex he’d sent at her earlier.

“Answer me,” he demanded.

“I don’t know,” she whispered.

“Why did you flirt with Stevenson?” he asked.

When she hesitated, he smacked her again, slightly harder than the first time. She yelped in pain, lowering her head towards the desk, trying to relax her muscles to ease the sting a little. Her treacherous cunt clenched painfully around nothing, begging for more.

“I... I just wanted to be nice. I didn’t mean anything by it,” she murmured.

“Hmmm, that was quite thoughtless of you,” he paused, “wouldn’t you agree?”

Tina waited, knowing what would happen. A second later, he slapped her sharply, and she swallowed a moan.

“I said, _wouldn’t you agree_ ,” he growled.

“Yes, Sir,” she whimpered breathlessly.

Graves sighed. “Very well.” He drew out his wand and walked over to the side of the desk, so she could see him more clearly, as he transfigured it into a long, thin black and silver cane. “Six of the best,” he held the handle right in front of her face.

Tina flushed as she bent over her tied hands and kissed it. Her hard nipples dragged across the cold wood of the desk, and her breath hitched.

He calmly strode behind the desk again, lining the cane up with her ass.

“Arch your back, and stay that way. If you curl in, it’ll be another six,” Graves threatened. “Count for me, and say thank you.”

“Yes, Sir,” she closed her eyes. The anticipation of the first hit was heightening her arousal, until she was panting, and using all of her discipline to stop herself from squirming.

A sharp _swish-crack_ filled the room, then she felt the sudden burn blossoming on her skin. “One,” she gasped, as a thin line of delicious pain seared across her cheeks, “thank you, Sir.”

He lined the cane up again, gently tapping it against her for a moment or two, making her wait, drawing it out. Then the _swish-crack_ of the cane rang in her ears again. Her clit throbbed in response, sending a shock of pleasure through her body. “Two, thank you, Sir,” she said, her voice breathy, as she arched her back for more.

Graves immediately struck her again, making her cry out in pleasure and pain. She was suddenly so close, so close to the edge. “Three,” she panted through the lightheadedness of her approaching orgasm, “Thank you, Sir.”

For a long moment, she lay over the desk, waiting for the next hit. Then she realized that it wasn’t going to come. Instead she felt one of his fingers gently, teasingly run over the thin lines on her ass.

“Tell me, Goldstein,” Graves said, his voice sounding rough, “Are you about to have an orgasm?”

“Yes,” she whimpered, immediately, “Please, Sir...”

“Well, well, well,” he chuckled, “You are a bad, little girl. Coming while being caned. If that’s the case clearly, I’m not hitting you hard enough.”

His hand drew back and instead the cane swished through the air, snapping much lower than before against the spot where her ass met her thighs.

Tina hissed in pain, tears suddenly stinging in her eyes. The pain was just strong enough to dull the throbbing in her clit, and drive her away from the edge momentarily. “F-four,” she gasped out, “Thank you, Sir.”

He hit her again, only an inch higher.

“Ouch,” she yelped, and tried to move to cover her behind with her hand, only to remember that her wrists were still tied. A warm hand ran slowly along her spine, softly pushing the small of her back down against the table, reminding her to stay in position. She felt the warmth of Graves’ body as he leaned over her, placing his lips against her ear again.

“Do you we need to stop,” he asked gently.

She shook her head immediately.

He brushed a kiss against her shoulder, “You sure?”

She turned her head, catching his eyes and nodded. “Yeah,” she whispered.

He smiled and drew back, rubbing his now painfully hard erection against her center for a moment, reigniting both her arousal and the pain from the red lines on her butt. Leaving her once again throbbing with excitement and straining for release.

“Was there something you wanted to say, Goldstein,” he rasped.

“Five, thank you, Sir,” she said obediently, arching her back for the last stroke.

It hit her just right, pain and pleasure exquisitely blending, until she was writhing against the desk, seeking for friction. Large hands grabbed her hips, holding her still. Then she felt Graves once again rubbing himself against her slowly, still wearing his pants. She moaned and pressed back against him, closing her eyes to concentrate on the sensation of his bulge rubbing against her cunt. _So close_.

“So close,” she hadn’t realized she had spoken, until she felt him draw back once more. Her jaw clenched and she keened at the sudden loss of contact, endlessly frustrated. “Please,” she begged breathlessly, “Please, Sir, please.”

She sighed in relieve when she heard him undo his belt buckle, and moaned delightedly when she felt the head of his cock press teasingly against her entrance a moment later.

“What do you say, Goldstein?” Graves asked sternly, refusing to move any further.

For a moment Tina was at a complete loss. Then she panted, “I’m sorry I flirted with Stevenson from Magical Bookkeeping, Sir, please forgive me.”

Graves suddenly surged forward, slamming into her all the way, drawing low moans from both of them. Then he leaned over her, holding her still beneath him, as he hungrily kissed and sucked at the side of her neck. Tina closed her eyes as a series of breathy little noises escaped her. She could feel his cock deep inside of her, her cunt clenching around him deliciously. “Please,” she panted, “Fu...,” she just managed to stop herself from moaning _fuck_ in time, shivering as she realized that had she said it she’d have been achingly empty again within seconds. “Please, Sir,” she begged instead, “Please, forgive me.”

Graves gently kissed his way from the mark he’d just left on her neck to her ear. Then he licked the shell, making her shiver once more. “You’re mine,” he growled, “Say it!”

“Yours,” Tina moaned, “I’m yours.”

“You’re forgiven,” his voice rumbled through her chest.

Then he leant back and finally, finally began to move; letting go of her hips, allowing her to grind back against him.

“Yes,” she gasped, “fuck, yes!” She was enjoying the feeling of his cock entering her again and again, brushing insistently against her inner walls; the noise of his flesh hitting hers and the desk creaking below her; the feeling of his clothes brushing and scratching over her sensitive skin. She’d been so close several times that night, but now she was finally rushing towards the edge. “Please, Sir, please, may I...”

“Wait,” Graves’ voice was rough, he was panting behind her. Then she felt his hand move between her legs, practiced fingers quickly finding her throbbing clit.

Tina threw her head back, crying out as he roughly circled the little nub. “Fuck,” she whimpered, as he kept driving her higher, the pleasure becoming almost unbearable. “Please, Sir, I’m so close.”

“No, not yet.” He emphasized the words by thrusting harder. “Wait, show me what a good girl you can be for me.” He kept pounding into her, hitting her just right, until she was sobbing with need.

“Please, Mr. Graves, Sir,” she cried, panting through her building pleasure.

“Come, little girl,” he growled, “Come for me.”

She felt a hard thrust, and a brush of his fingers right there, right where she needed them, before she finally tumbled over the edge gasping quietly; the noise of her sharp, quick breathing the only outward indication that she was coming. Tina’s eyes were closed, her inner walls squeezing and fluttering around Graves’ as he moved inside her, allowing the bliss of her orgasm to flood through her. As she collapsed in a boneless heap on the desk, she felt him shudder above her as he came.

A little later, Graves gently withdrew his now softening cock from her, and she was vaguely aware of the rustle of fabric and the click of his belt buckle. Then he leaned over her and undid the rope on her wrist, before he carefully pulled her off the desk and into his arms. A quick hand movement summoned a blanket stowed away in a filing cabinet, and Tina found herself wrapped up securely, head resting on his shoulder as she lay in his lap.

“Are you okay, honey?” Percival asked her, gently brushing the hair sticking to her face behind her ears.

“Yeah,” she murmured sleepily, “I’m fine.”

“Need me to heal your ass?” he asked, running a hand teasingly over her thigh towards the curve of her butt.

“Umm...,” Tina tried to concentrate, “Uh... no, not right now, I... it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“Okay,” Percival gently kissed her forehead. “You’ll tell me if it starts hurting later.”

She nodded, closing her eyes again. Just for a moment.

“Tina,” a low voice was calling her.

“Hmmmm...” she mumbled and slowly opened her eyes. She was lying in Percival’s lap. She looked around groggily, recognizing his office. “Oh, did I fall asleep?”

Percival chuckled, “Yes. Is it okay if I take you to my place?”

She nodded, sleepily, and nuzzled close to his neck. “I’d like to take a bath with you.”

“Okay, honey, we’ll do that.”

Her eye lids were drooping again. “How did I get so lucky to get you?”

From far away, she heard his husky voice: “Honey, I’m the lucky one.”

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... I am really really unsure about the actual sex scene in this. If it's really awkward and needs rewriting, let me know.


End file.
